Here We Go A-Shuffling
by jekkah
Summary: A series of one-shots based on a Facebook iPod shuffle challenge
1. ThinkOfLaura

_Author's Note: So, if you've read **Flames101's** "You Belong With Me" (and you should), then you'll know that this is basically an iPod shuffle challenge based on a Facebook post. I harassed her until she did one, but thought it unfair that I didn't do one myself. My first song is "Think of Laura" by Christopher Cross._

Think of Laura

"She's so tiny."

Hotch wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder and kissed her temple. "She'll get a bit bigger."

JJ chewed on her bottom lip. "What if the boys don't take the news well? What if they're upset? Or angry? They've had so much to get used to these last couple of years. Are we awful parents for doing this?"

"The boys will be fine," Hotch assured her.

JJ nodded, leaving against him. "Are you sure you're not disappointed that she's blond?"

"I can't deny that I was hoping for something a little darker," he teased, "but, absolutely not. Some of the best things in my life have come from blonds."

"Well, don't you just say the sweetest thing," she told him in a fake Southern accent. She sighed in contentment when he pulled her body against his front, wrapping his arms around her waist. "We still need to come up with a name."

Hotch chuckled, his laughter vibrating both of their bodies. "Henry suggested 'Meatball' if we ever got one of these."

She hit his shoulder with the back of her hand. "Please tell me that you didn't encourage him!"

"I didn't! Swear!" he promised. Hotch waited a moment before continuing. "Jack suggested 'Alex'."

"Alex isn't bad," JJ conceded before shaking her head. "No. She needs a classical name, a pretty name."

Hotch hummed. "Like Mabel? Or Margaret? Or Clara?"

She nodded again. "I like Clara, but she doesn't feel quite like a Clara. What do you think about Laura?"

"Laura?" Hotch repeated. "Laura. Let's see if she likes it. Call her."

"Laura!" JJ said, sharply. "Come here, pretty girl!" Laura leapt off the couch and eagerly came to JJ, jumping on her legs. JJ fell to her knees, laughing. "I think she likes it. Who's a good girl? Who's a good girl?"

"Dad?" Jack called from the doorway. His eyes were wide as he took in the scene before him.

Henry pushed his way from behind his big brother. "Mommy? Ooh! Did we get a puppy?"

Hotch glanced at JJ, whose eyes were sparkling. "We did."

"I thought you were just joking when you had us suggest names last night," Jack said, his voice filled with awe.

"Well, get in here and come say hello!" JJ ordered with mirth. Jack and Henry clamored over each other to get to the dog. JJ stood back up, retaking her place in front of Hotch. "I think she's a hit."

Kissing behind her ear, Hotch sighed, blissfully. "Hopefully, it'll make our news a bit better to bare."

Rossi entered the room with a big grin. "And what news is that?"

"Damn it, Dave!" Hotch growled when Rossi's entrance caused him to jump.

"What?" Rossi asked, too innocently. "It's not like you didn't know that I was here. I mean, how else did your kids get home from the movies?" He ignored the glare from Hotch. "So, what's this news?"

Hotch huffed. "We kind of wanted to tell the boys privately."

Shrugging, Rossi crossed the room to sit by the boys. "There are no secrets between us guys, right?"

"Right," Jack and Henry confirmed, barely glancing up to acknowledge Rossi's presence.

"So, what's this news?" he asked again, a smug smile plastered on his face. "We're all waiting."

Hotch looked to JJ, asking with his eyes if it was okay if they told the news with Rossi there. JJ agreed, then indicated she wanted to be the one to deliver announcement. Pushing herself out of Hotch's arms, she knelt by the boys, taking each of their hands to grab their attentions. Laura took the opportunity to curl herself under Rossi's leg and go to sleep.

"Jack, Henry, we – your, uh, dad and I, that is – have something to tell you," she stumbled. "It's good news. At least, I think it's good news and your dad does, too," she rushed to tell Jack when he started to look frightened.

"Jayje," Hotch muttered, placing a hand on her shoulder to focus her.

JJ took a deep breath to steady herself. "Right. Okay, here we go. Your dad and I, and you guys, really, we're going to have a baby."

Jack gasped. "We are?"

"We are?" Henry repeated, though he was clearly more interested in watching the puppy.

"We are?" Rossi asked, tears in his eyes.

JJ nodded. "We are, in about six months."

Rossi zeroed in on JJ's stomach. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Well, it's still a little early to tell, buddy," Hotch teased in his dad voice.

"What do you think?" JJ questioned, timidly, when the boys hadn't said anything after a few minutes.

Henry tilted his head and squinted his eyes. "Okay. But I'm not sharing my room. Or my toys. We can share Laura, though. And Jack, as long as I get to play with Jack first."

JJ chuckled. "Okay, then. And you, Jack?"

"This is the best news ever!" Jack exclaimed, jumping up from the floor. He flung his arms around JJ, nearly knocking her over. "Thank you, JJ!"

"You're welcome." JJ kissed his forehand before wiping her own eyes.

"You know, I did have a little role in this," Hotch protested.

JJ opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off by Jack telling him, "That may be, Dad, but the baby's going to be cooking in JJ's uterus."

"Cooking?" JJ said at the same time that Hotch said, "Uterus?"

"You guys let the boys spend a week with Reid, Morgan, and Garcia, and you're surprised by this?" Rossi questioned. He kissed the top of JJ's head and shook Hotch's hand. "Congratulations, guys. I'm very happy for you, all of you."

Hotch smiled, helping JJ up from the floor. "Thanks. We're pretty happy ourselves."

Henry moved in front of his parents. "Can we take Laura for a walk?"

"Yeah, can we?" Jack added. They both shouted in joy when Hotch and JJ nodded.

"And you were worried that they would take the news badly," JJ told Hotch.

Hotch just smiled and nodded. He was a smart man with a pregnant wife. He knew his job was to just go along.


	2. WhatMakesAMan

Author's Note: Special thanks to DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92, jenny crum, Christiangirl, Kimd33, Flames101, and Cannybairn for the reviews! Up next is "What Makes a Man" by Westlife

What Makes a Man

"He needs to be tall," JJ said, her eyes glazed from the copious amounts of alcohol that had been poured down her throat by her supposed best friends throughout the evening.

Prentiss and Garcia exchanged amused glances. They had taken JJ out to the bar to get her to loosen up a bit. She had had a rough year, starting when she found Will in bed with Alex Blake. She, then, had to deal with the rumors at work when Hotch had Blake transferred to another department as well as a bitter divorce and custody battle that abruptly ended when Blake became pregnant and she and Will disappeared for the West Coast. The result had left JJ's confidence shaken. Garcia was determined to see her girl out and socializing and recruited Prentiss to come in from London to help.

"With dark hair," JJ added. She was currently in the process of describing her perfect man at Garcia's insistence. "And dark eyes."

"What else?" Prentiss encouraged, laughing.

JJ took a sip of her margerita. "Dark eyes. He should be clean cut, too. Mostly. The occasional scruff is acceptable."

Garcia nodded. "What about his personality?"

"He should be serious, except when he's not." Prentiss and Garcia looked at each other, confused. JJ frowned. "What I mean is that he should portray a cool, almost cold, exterior to the outside world and save his warmth for me and the kids; his beautiful, beautiful dark eyes."

"So, you're having more kids?" Prentiss asked, ignoring the last part of her statement.

JJ shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe he has some. I'm flexible." Her eyes lit up. "Speaking of flexible, he has to be willing to be daring in bed, want to try new things, even if they make him uncomfortable."

Blushing as thoughts of herself and another member of their team in the bedroom, Garcia cleared her throat. "What else should be?"

"Kind. Caring. Compassionate. But, oh, when he gets angry – not at me, of course, because he wouldn't dare – he gets so intensely sexy that it makes me want to rip his clothes off and take him right there."

"What-" Prentiss started, only to be cut off by JJ.

"We have a special connection, you know? We can work completely harmoniously with just a few glances. And there will be times when our eyes connect that we're the only two people in the room." With that, JJ fell silent, concentrating on the patch of table in front of her.

Garcia pursed her lips together, thinking. "Is that all?"

Giving a half-shrug while refusing to look up, JJ replied, "I suppose."

"Do you think," Prentiss whispered to Garcia, keeping one eye on JJ to make sure she didn't overhear, "that, excepting the bedroom part, because I really don't want to know, that she described Hotch almost completely?"

"I don't think so." Garcia shook her head, slowly. She reached over and tapped JJ's hand to bring her attention back to them. "Jayje, do you know if Hotch-"

"If Hotch what?" a deep voice interrupted, causing all three of the ladies to start.

JJ flashed him a brilliant smile while Prentiss and Garcia ducked their heads. "Hotch! Emily and Pen-el-o-pe are making me drink tequila to get my mind off of my crappy last year."

Hotch gazed down at the other two before turning his attention back to JJ. "I didn't think your year was so crappy."

"I didn't think so either, but," she pulled his head down to pretend to whisper in his ear, "they don't know my big secret."

"They don't know my secret, either," Hotch told her with a wink.

Scowling slightly at the two, Garcia demanded, "What secret is that?"

JJ giggled. "That he's not dating Beth anymore."

"That's not my secret!" Hotch admonished, but a silly grin broke out on his face, negating any harshness in his tone.

"Hotch... are you drunk?" Prentiss questioned, peering into his face for the first time. She took in his red cheeks and nose and the slightly glazed look in his eyes.

Hotch shuffled his feet. "Maybe. A little bit. It's your ladies' fault!"

Garcia turned to Prentiss, astonished. "Our fault!?"

"Yes! I've been drinking when I was supposed to have dinner with this amazing, beautiful woman right here," Hotch placed his hand on JJ's back, "followed-up by a night in a hotel uninterrupted by children or work, but instead, she was compelled to go out with the two of you. So, I've been sitting in the hotel room waiting for her text message telling me that she was done with nothing to do. Do you know what there is to do in a hotel by yourself? Nothing."

"Well, not _nothing_, but I made him promise not to do _that_ until I got there," JJ cooed.

Prentiss shook her head, rapidly, trying to comprehend what Hotch and JJ were saying. "So, wait, the two of you are, like, together? For real?"

Garcia's eyes narrowed. "And for how long?"

"Yes, we're together. For real," JJ replied, wrapping an arm around Hotch's waist.

"It's been going on for a few months now," Hotch replied to Garcia. "We're very happy. It's been interesting meshing kids and work and schedules, but I think we've been doing pretty well."

JJ caught his eye and held it. "I think so, too." She turned back to the ladies, standing up. "And if you will excuse me, I have a date to get to." She winked at them. "He is very flexible."

Hotch turned beet red. "JJ!"

"And he's all mine." She rose on her toes to kiss him, which soon turned heated.

"Ugh!" Garcia groaned, pushing at them both. "Get out of here before you make me sick."

With a quick good-bye, Hotch and JJ made their way out of the bar to the hotel across the street. Garcia and Prentiss watched as went, neither missing the caresses and kisses that Hotch and JJ gave to each other. When the couple entered the hotel lobby, Garcia turned to Prentiss.

"That was unexpected."

"Yes, it was." Prentiss paused. "But, I think it's good. I can see it, you know? JJ and Hotch? They're good for each other."

Garcia nodded. "I think so, too." She shook her head before slapping Prentiss' thigh. "Okay, Miss Emily, what makes a man to you?"


	3. Sunshine

_Author's Note: Special thanks to **Kimd33, Flames101, Christiangirl, **and** Puckleberryfan82** for the reviews! Up next, "Sunshine" by The Clarks_

**Sunshine**

"Mama?"

JJ looked down at her four-year-old daughter, brushing a dark curl from her forehead. "Yeah, baby?"

Julia clapped her hands together. "Can you tell me about the day that I was born?"

"I-" JJ stopped when she saw the pair of dark blue eyes freckled with spots of brown pleading with her. "Okay. Come up here." JJ pulled her into her arms and settled down on the love seat. "It was raining the day that you were born."

"Aunt Penny says that it had been raining cats and dogs for days," Julia told her. Her brow furrowed. "But, Mama, what did they do with all the cats and dogs?"

Despite her efforts, JJ snorted. "Aunt Penny means that it was raining really hard."

Julia lowered her eyelids. "Then why didn't she just say that?"

"Because she's Aunt Penny and she's..."

"Crazy?"

JJ's eyes widened. "Eccentric."

Julia's face scrunched up as she mouthed the word. "What does that mean?"

"It's a nicer way to say crazy," JJ explained. She bit the inside of her mouth to stop from laughing when Julia nodded, solemnly. "So, it had been raining hard for several days and you, my dear daughter, were three days overdue."

"Henry says that I'm always late everywhere because I was late being born," Julia commented, settling against her mother.

JJ rolled her eyes, reminding herself to have a talk with her son. "Henry is not one to talk about being late anywhere." She took a cleansing breath. "I had done just about everything that I could to get you to come out. I walked everywhere. I ate all kinds of spicy food. I ate pineapple and drank red raspberry leaf tea. I even made Uncle Dave take me on bumpy car rides in his truck, but that just made me sick to my stomach. Henry enjoyed the rides, though."

JJ's voice trailed off as she remembered Henry clapping in his booster seat in the back of Rossi's truck, begging to go over the bumps one more time. She nearly jumped when Julia tapped her cheek. "Mama?"

"Sorry, baby. So, nothing that I did seemed to make you want to come out and I was getting a little cranky."

"Aunt Penny says that you were crankier than a Klingon in the morning."

JJ released a long sigh, adding this news to the list of things she was going to have to talk to Garcia about. "Well, Aunt Penny isn't one to talk about anyone being cranky. She was so miserable when she was pregnant with your cousin, Mia, that Uncle Derek was afraid to breath without her saying it was okay." She cringed when Julia's eyes got wide. "I'm just kidding, baby. Yes, Mama was very cranky by the time you were born, but that was mostly because you never let me sleep. You wanted to stay up all night and just party, party, party."

Julia giggled. "But the morning that I was born, you felt different."

"I did," JJ agreed. "I was restless, um, I couldn't sit still. Aunt Penny was staying with us because it was just Henry and me, then. Aunt Penny was hovering and it was starting to get on my nerves."

_Frustrated, that was what JJ was feeling at the time. A frustration so complete and consuming that she wanted to smother Garcia with a pillow every time that Garcia asked if she needed something. She needed something, all right; she needed this damn kid to get out of her before she really did go insane. _

"_Do you need anything?" Garcia asked JJ when she noticed JJ's jaw clenching. "Water, maybe? Or something to eat?"_

"_Nothing, thanks," JJ replied, forcing herself to remain calm. She had already caused one round of Garcia's tears this morning and she was not going to set off another._

_Garcia looked doubtful, but just as she opened her mouth to say something, Henry called to her from upstairs. Garcia quickly excused herself to see what her godson needed. JJ breathed an audible sigh of relief. She knew she had to get out of there and now, but she wasn't sure just how she could. It was raining too hard to walk and Garcia had hidden her keys so she couldn't drive, but she could no longer sit in that stifling house._

_JJ glanced at the neighbor's backyard, her eyes settling on the stone bench that Mr. George had placed in the garden for his wife. That was perfect. She could go out there and sit and be away from everyone. And if she got a little wet, did it really matter?_

_Apparently, it did matter because she had barely sat down on the sodden bench when she heard Garcia's voice calling for her. She took a quick look at her house to see Garcia at the back door, holding Henry back and calling for JJ to return to the house. JJ waved her off and turned back around. She closed her eyes and raised her face towards the skies, letting the rain wash over her._

_She had been sitting there for an undetermined amount of time when a deep voice next to her ear startled her. "JJ, what are you doing in the rain?"_

"_I'm waiting for the sunshine, Hotch," she replied, tears welling up in her eyes._

"_What do you mean?" he asked. He sat down on the bench and grabbed her hands._

_JJ shook her head. "Everything's wrong. Everything for the last two years has just been awful. Will died after we had a vicious fight. Did I tell you that I was going to ask for a divorce?" Hotch was unable to keep the surprise from his face. "I was, but he died before I had the chance so I had to play the grieving widow when the entire time, it felt like I was lying to everyone. Then, Will's mother threatens to sue me for custody of Henry if I don't quit my job at the BAU so I quit, losing all of you guys in the process. Sure, we're still friends, but it's not the same as working with you. You get engaged." At this, Hotch started, unsure as to why his engagement was considered one of the bad things of the last two years. Before he could ask, however, JJ continued with her rant. "I finally think that I might have a bright spot when I meet this guy who is sweet and nice and doesn't care that I have a kid only to have him leave me high and dry the minute he finds out that I'm pregnant. And you know what the worse part is? You broke off your engagement so you're finally free and I'm finally free, but I'm so pathetic that I can't do anything about that." _

_Hotch opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to formulate a response. He sighed when JJ removed her hands from his. "JJ." He touched her cheek to draw her attention to him. "You're not pathetic."_

"_I'm not?" Her blue eyes held disbelief and just a hint of hope._

"_No." He wiped the tears and rain from her face. "You have had a hard few years, yes, but you are so strong, stronger than you have ever given yourself credit for. And things aren't all bad, are they? You like your job now, right? And you and Henry closer than you've ever been."_

_JJ nodded. "That's true."_

_Hotch took the hand not on her cheek and moved it to her swollen stomach. "And this little girl is a miracle. No matter how she got here, I love her because she's your daughter."_

_JJ swallowed hard. "You do?"_

"_I do. And I love you. I never thought that there was a chance that you would love me back," Hotch confessed._

"_But I do!" JJ protested. "I do! I love you! I have loved you for so long. I can't remember what it's like to not love you." Hotch grinned, leaning towards her as if to kiss her. "Oh!"_

_Hotch snapped back. "I'm sorry! I didn't-"_

_JJ waved her hands, violently. "No! It's not- Hotch, I like my water just broke." She grimaced as a wave of pain hit. "And that was definitely a contraction."_

"_Let's get you to the hospital," Hotch said, standing up. He pulled JJ up. "We've got a daughter to have."_

Of course, she couldn't really relay all of this to her daughter now. She gazed at her daughter, who was watching her expectantly. JJ tickled Julia's nose. "So, Aunt Penny was really getting on my nerves and I decided to go outside, even though it was raining. Aunt Penny got nervous so she called your daddy to come and try to talk me into going inside the house. But instead of talking me into going back into the house, he told me that he loved me and I told him that I loved him, too."

"That's when Daddy decided he would be my daddy," Julia finished.

"Yes, he did," JJ replied softly.

"And you've been my princess after since," Hotch called out from the doorway.

Julia squealed when she saw him, leaving her mother to hug her father. "Daddy, you're back!"

Hotch nodded, kissing the top of her head. "I told you that I would be quick. Jack and Henry just needed dropped off at a friend's."

"Can we look at pictures from the day that I was born?" Julia begged.

"Sure," Hotch told her after a confirming look to JJ. He chuckled as Julia skipped off to find the scrapbook of the day that she was born. "What was that all about?"

JJ cringed. "I think she might have overheard part of my conversation with Emily talking about the baby. I think we should probably tell the kids soon that we're expecting."

Hotch tucked her into his side. "I'll grab some pizza when I pick up the boys and we can tell them tonight."

"And are you still set on giving this one the middle name 'Rain'?" she asked.

"Absolutely," he said, firmly. "After all, I have the rain to thank for all of this."

JJ kissed his cheek before nipping his ear. "Especially since that's where this one was conceived."

Hotch slipped his thumb just inside her shirt to caress her hip. He breathed across her lips. "I do so love the rain."

"Daddy, I've got it!" Julia sang, bounding back into the room. She failed to notice her parents spring apart, guiltily. Julia handed her father the book before squeezing between the two. "Can you read it to me?"

Hotch studied the scrapbook in his hands, a gift from Garcia. "Sure. 'The Life and Times of Julia Sunshine starring Julia, Henry, Jack, Mommy, and Daddy with Special Appearance by Fairy Godmother Penelope'." Hotch slid his eyes over to JJ, who was silently laughing. "Just remember, love, she'll be staying here with you in about six months."

Suddenly, it wasn't quite as funny anymore.


End file.
